Curse
by xChaiChanx
Summary: One shot drabble slight crack. Akito helps Tohru out in the strangest way. Rated T for, well, cursing...


**Ok, this is extremely random and slightly pointless but I got this idea when my mom scolded me the other day for saying Oh my God XD I thought I'd do a little parody on it so please comment anyway pretty please XD**

**Slight spoilers for volume 15 (lets just say pronouns are awkward .)**

* * *

If there was one thing Tohru Honda never did it was curse. It was her simple rule in life to never curse even in the slightest sense. Never ever had a curse slipped past her lips and she was proud of that.

Of course, Tohru did find it a tad silly to keep this rule so close to her, especially since she never had a little tidbit of her mom conveniently talking about cursing, as with every other moral she had, in fact her mother had quite the sailor's mouth.

She remembered when she was a child; her mother had spilt breakfast all over the newly cleaned carpet. Her mother went into a mad rage, cussing out every living being under the sun and then once again to reassure that they knew just how much she hated them.

In middle school throughout her life she had even had a chip of a friend, cursing for me amusement at times, as if it were a part of the Yankee's vocabulary. Even when Tohru began living under the same roof as a hot headed, short tempered young cat she still wasn't fazed.

Never did she utter one curse word, ever. She would just have to assume her mother was proud of her too. However, there were a few incidents where she had to catch herself. There was just one phrase that she heard all too much.

Oh my God.

Granted it was not _real _curse, and granted no one would really be offended by the saying, at least no one she knew. But it was just something she heard so often it became something a little _too _routine.

"Oh my go-osh! Kyo-kun what happened to your arm!" or "Oh my go-odness, Shigure are you alright?!" was another that came to mind. Tohru sighed in frustration at herself. But still, she couldn't shake it from her mind.

"Oh my God, they're such idiots."

"Oh my God! I can't believe he did that!"

"Oh my God, I think I left my lesson plan in my car."

"Oh my God! Someone actually paid you for that?!"

"OH MY GOD YOU DUMBASS RAT, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Needless to say, Tohru was getting a bit run down by everyone around her. Today she just needed to be around some people she knew shared her views on the cleanliness of language. That's why she had wrapped her self in her threadbare coat and was fighting against the wind and making her way to sneak into the Sohma estate to give Momiji a surprise visit. Tohru smiled at the thought of him and a quiet afternoon and a pleasant conversation. Curse-free. To Tohru this thought was very refreshing.

--

Akito threw a rock against the wall.

It was so damn cold. It was so damn cold that she felt as though her freaking toes would fall off. She clutched the jacket around her tighter and shivered.

Damn Hatori. Damn Hatori to the darkest deepest pit of hell.

Telling her to go for a walk in this weather, hah! Who did he think he was?!

She was the freaking God of this fucked up world, so what the hell gave him the right to order her around?!

_I'm the boss, the head honcho; I AM his god, and telling me all this shit about how it's good for my health?! Damn Hatori just wants to torture me until I die, otherwise he would just let me sleep all day like I freaking wanted. But no. _

Akito cursed loudly toward the sky which was bright and sunny, but the cold air betrayed the appearance of the day and Akito glared at the snow.

"Dammit, I am God! What the hell does anyone else know!"

--

Tohru was lost. That was all she knew. It seemed as though she had circled around the Sohma estate for hours and still nothing! She could have sworn that hole in the wall was right around the corner but she couldn't seem to find it.

Fear suddenly struck through Tohru.

What if they had found out about her visits?!

What if they had patched the hole in the wall for good?!

What if Momiji got in monumentous trouble because of her?!

Tohru's eyes widened and she felt herself pale.

"Oh… my… God…"

_-Slap-_

"Don't take my name in vain, bitch!" Tohru pressed a hand against her cheek which felt like it was on fire against the cold air and she watched Akito walk away, cursing the entire way. Tohru didn't know what else to do besides bow gratefully.

"Thank you, Akito! It won't happen again!"

--

After that Tohru had finally found the whole in the wall and silently snuck through, quickly finding her way to Momiji's house.

As soon as she was in sight Momiji noticed the welt on her face and rushed out to her.

"Oh my God, Tohru! What happened?!"

**END. **


End file.
